


The Result of Coming Out

by aliensarerealcool



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bi Male Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, Slurs, Swearing, the word faggot is said, there is one (1) swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: “Is there a reason you gathered us here?” Jun inquired, breaking the silence.“Ah, right. I have something important I wanted to tell you both,” Zero said, nerves crawling through him.Hana tapped her nails against the side of the mug she was holding, “Yes, well, get on with it.”Giving Lye a nervous glance, Zero responded, “I wanted to tell you that… I wanted to tell you that I’m gay.”
Relationships: Lye (OMC)/Zero (OMC), Lye Becker (OMC)/Zero Seong (OMC), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The Result of Coming Out

Zero waited in his room quietly, nerves wracking his body as he stared intently at his phone screen. He had been texting back and forth with his boyfriend, Lye, for the past forty five minutes. The most recent text he had received was that Lye was making his way over to Zero’s house. Recently, the two of them had been talking about Zero finally coming out to his parents, Zero having been the one that brought it up earlier that week. The two of them had been over at Lye’s house, having lunch together, when Zero brought it up.

“Lye,” Zero spoke, gaining the other guy’s attention, “could I talk to you about something?”

“Yuh-huh?” Lye prompted through a bite of sandwich, quickly gulping that down before taking a swift swig from his glass of lemonade to wash it down. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he scooted his chair closer to Zero, crossing his arms and resting them on the table in an attentive manner. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“You and I, we’re out to your parents, and they’re really nice, and they’ve been super supportive. And I like that. I actually like that a lot,” Zero started, the corners of his lips curling upwards in a small smile as he fondly recalled Lye’s parents warmly embracing him when Lye first introduced Zero as his boyfriend. Lye had already been out to his parents at the time, but it was delightful to be welcomed so enthusiastically. Now, whenever Zero would visit, Alice, Lye’s mother, would make sure she got a hug from Zero before he left.

“Oh, yeah! They really like you. Like, a lot,” Lye remarked, a wide grin across his face. “I’m glad that they do, because I really like you.”

Zero wrung his hands together, an obvious sign that he was anxious. “Well, uhm, I’ve been thinking about it for a bit,” he continued, “and I think I want to come out to my parents.”

Zero smiled to himself, recalling how after talking about it for a few minutes, Lye offered to be there with Zero when he came out as moral support. The screen of Zero’s phone lit up, the notification of a new message and a preview of it appearing across his lock screen. The message was from Lye, telling Zero that he had arrived.

The four had settled down in the living room, the two young men sat together on the love seat, Zero’s parents sat in the matching armchairs across the room. The atmosphere of the room was tense, not a single word being spoken. Lye gently grasped Zero’s hand, running his thumb across the back of his hand in a soothing motion. He saw the way Zero’s mother, Hana, was looking at him. Those beady, judgemental eyes, and the scowl set across her face.

“Is there a reason you gathered us here?” Jun inquired, breaking the silence.

“Ah, right. I have something important I wanted to tell you both,” Zero said, nerves crawling through him.

Hana tapped her nails against the side of the mug she was holding, “Yes, well, get on with it.”

Giving Lye a nervous glance, Zero responded, “I wanted to tell you that… I wanted to tell you that I’m gay.”

“You’re… You’re gay? Hana said in disbelief.

“Yes, I am,” Zero confirmed, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

Hana looked between the two boys, “And you and him are…?”

“We’re in a relationship.”

“What kind of relationship?”

“We’re boyfriends,” Lye interjected, “I’m bi, he’s gay. We’re dating.”

“I see,” Jun said thoughtfully, “How long has this been going on?”

“Nine months,” Zero spoke in a timid voice, anxious from all the questioning.

“You’ve known you’re gay for how long?”

“Quite a while…”

“You’re a bit young to be determining your sexuality,” Hana proclaimed.

“Said no one to the straight teen,” Lye quipped.

“Excuse me?” Hana was offended; her own son would never talk to her like that, so she was shocked this other young man would speak to her in such a way.

“If you think Zero’s too young to be so sure that he’s gay, you’d be completely fine with him dating boys to help him figure out his sexuality,” Lye claimed, having expected Zero’s parents, his mother especially, to come up with some lame excuse to justify their homophobia, and he was not willing to put up with it.

“No, I just believe he should spend more time thinking it over,” Hana said, attempting to refute Lye’s statement. “I’m sure he just hasn’t met the right girl; there are plenty of wonderful ladies out there that I’m sure would be perfect for him.”

“But I don’t want to date a girl,” Zero spoke softly from his spot on the love seat, his body language showing he was obviously uncomfortable. He wouldn’t look at his parents for more than a few seconds, in favour of looking down at his lap or over to where his hand was held within Lye’s.

“Well, you sure as hell aren’t allowed to date another boy,” Hana shouted, almost seething with anger.

“Excuse me?” Lye sneered, a harsh tone to his words. Zero’s grip on Lye’s hand tightened, tears starting to form in his eyes. He should have known he would get this reaction from his mother, because of how close-minded she was. “What the hell do you mean he’s not allowed to date another boy?”

“I won’t allow it! It’s disgusting and unnatural!” That really hit a nerve with Lye.

“It’s not disgusting, you’re just ignorant. Zero here had the courage to come out to you and this is what you say? You tell him that the way he feels is disgusting? Calling his attraction towards men unnatural? Homosexual behaviour occurs throughout nature, and you have the audacity to call it unnatural?” Lye ranted, absolutely fuming. Who did this woman think she is, trying to dictate Zero’s life and tell him that the way he feels is wrong? It was despicable.

“Maybe humans are evolved enough to realise how wrong it is, and no longer engage in it.” The way Hana said the word it, as if even having to mention anything that was related to same-sex relationships was revolting.

“Really?” Lye scoffed. “Are you seriously that ignorant? Is your head seriously that far up your ass? I can’t believe it. You’ll come up with any lame excuse to be as homophobic as possible towards your own son. It’s pathetic.”

“If my son chooses to be a faggot, that’s his problem, not mine. He’s no longer my son because of that. So, get out of my house.” Hana’s words were cold and bitter, her steely gaze glaring daggers through the two boys.

“Hana…” Jun finally spoke, reaching out to touch his wife’s arm.

Hana shrugged his hand off, standing up from her seat before walking off, the slamming of a door coming from the upper level echoing through the quiet house. Jun looked over to the two boys with a pitiful look, speaking to them in a gentle voice, a contrast to his wife’s harsh tone from moments ago. “I think the two of you should go now. I’m very sorry.”

Once the two had gotten to Lye’s house, Zero broke down into tears. Pulling Zero into his arms, Lye rubbed Zero’s back in soothing motions. Alice came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands off on a tea towel, finding the two young men standing in the front hall.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” The woman asked, a look of concern on her face as she assessed the situation.

“Not right now, Ma,” was all Lye said before leading Zero up to his bedroom to give Zero some privacy. Closing the door, Lye had Zero sit with him on his bed, before pulling him back into an embrace. Zero balled his hands into loose fists, grasping fist fulls of Lye’s shirt. Sobs wracked his body, some of his breaths turning into hiccups as he bawled. Lye cradled Zero’s head against his shoulder, carding his fingers through his dark hair. The two of them sat like that for a while; Zero crying while Lye tried to comfort him, whispering soothing words to him and rocking him gently. Once Zero’s crying had calmed down to sniffles and small hiccups, Lye pulled back slightly from the embrace. Zero wiped away the last of his tears with the back of his hand, a dejected look on his face. Cradling Zero’s head in his hands, Lye pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“I love you, you know that?” Lye affirmed, looking Zero in the eye, a look of sincerity in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Zero whispered, leaning into Lye’s touch. “I love you, too.”

“I’m sorry it went that far,” Lye apologised, “I didn’t mean to get so involved.”

“No, don’t worry,” Zero said, “you were just doing what you felt was right.”

“I still shouldn’t have acted the way I did,” Lye said, acknowledging the fact that maybe if he hadn’t gotten so defensive, Hana wouldn’t have become so infuriated.

“I don’t,” Zero gulped, taking a breath before continuing, “I don’t think I can go back there.” His mother’s voice rang in his head, the venom dripping from her voice so much more prominent as he thought back on it. Zero started to tear up again. “I don’t have anywhere to go,” he croaked.

Wiping away a stray tear that fell down Zero’s face, Lye placed his hands on top of Zero’s, whose hands were being wrung anxiously in his lap, causing him to stop fidgeting.

“You can stay here. I can talk to my parents; they’ll understand,” Lye reassured, Zero responding with a slow nod of his head. “I’ll tell my ma you’re gonna stay the night. You can borrow some of my clothes for now, and tomorrow I'll explain to my parents what happened, okay? We can figure this out.” Pressing a quick kiss to Zero’s lips, Lye got up and left to go see his parents.


End file.
